


Silver Lining

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry can't believe he's grateful to be wearing masks for all the wrong reasons.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 35





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Written For adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: matching masks

"What are these ridiculous things that you got us?" Draco asked.

"There are matching masks," Harry said as he put his jacket on, before reaching for the mask and putting it on as well

"We're meant to put those on our face? Why? What strange Muggle tradition is this?" Draco asked horrified.

Harry sighed. "It's not a tradition. There's a pandemic out there. Hermione keeps mentioning it."

"And I keep ignoring it, because I don't deal with Muggles and if every wizard would stop dealing with Muggles, we'd be fine," Draco pointed out.

"Right, so you're not coming with me?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "Fine, but it's really terrible that we're going to a funeral with a mask on."

Harry pinched his nose. "I know I'll regret this, but why exactly."

"I can't show how happy I am that terrible uncle of yours is dead."

Harry had never imagined that he'd be glad for masks, but apparently there was a silver lining in everything.


End file.
